


Let's Go Home

by kokihara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokihara/pseuds/kokihara
Summary: Very short and self-indulgent The Rise of Skywalker ending rewrite because I'm still heartbroken and pissed over Ben dying. Thank you. This goes out to all my fellow Reylos.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Let's Go Home

Let's Go Home

At that very moment time seemed to come crashing to a halt. Despite all of the chaos that was taking place everything went in slow motion. The horrifying sound of ships flying through the air, the lasers being fired, and the deafening cackle of Emperor Palpatine all mashed together and muffled in Rey's ear drums. The young Jedi weakly fluttered her hazel eyes open, blurry from the pain. She looked up at the sky where the massive fleet was and saw the grainy image of blue lighting crackling through the sky. 

_ This can't be it... We can't lose. Not like this. Not this quickly. _

The woman winced as she rolled to her side slowly, her vision clearing as the body of Ben Solo laid limply next to hers. 

"B-Ben...," she choked out, inching closer to his form. "Please... Wake up, wake up." Rey chanted, shaking Ben's arm.

To her relief the man stirred, cracking his deep brown eyes open with revelation as he realized he wasn't dead yet. "R-Rey-"

"Thank god... I thought Palpatine killed us for sure." Rey chuckled hoarsely, her arm limply falling onto the floor.

Ben struggled against the ground to sit up, but failed miserably as his head smacked back onto the rocky floor with a thud. His breath wavered in his lungs as he dragged himself closer to the girl, tears shamelessly pooling from his eyes. "Rey..." He choked out her name. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, everything that I've done, I-" Rey's eyes widened with sadness as the man's rough exterior started to crack and reveal his true self. "I fucked up. I fucked up bad, Rey. I can't forgive myself for everything that I've done. To you... To your friends, to the galaxy. My father... My mother... You... I took everything in vain, Rey. I ruined everything. I'm sorry..." Ben began to sob loudly, his messy raven hair fanning over his bloodshot eyes. "I know it's too late to be saying these things, but... Kylo Ren... Is dead. The Supreme Leader is dead. I never want to go back to that hell ever again. I'm done." 

Rey laid there, hot tears of joy rushing to the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Ben Solo, the man she so desperately wished to join her and to love her was finally coming into the light just as she predicted so long ago. She was euphoric. A new sense of determination and love burned within her chest and demanded to be released.

Rey wiped her nose with the back of her hand and smiled widely. "I forgive you, Ben." 

The man seemed taken aback by her words, but soon a lopsided grin plastered across his face for the first time in years and it warmed both of their hearts simultaneously. 

Meanwhile, Palpatine screamed out with pride, too busy focusing on his work to notice the pair. "Yes! Yes! This is it! This will be the end of the Jedi! Your kind will be destroyed! Every single one of your disgusting, hopeful faces will be dead and gone forever! The Sith will rule this world, this galaxy!"

Rey shut her eyes tightly, taking a deep breathe. "Ben... We can't die here. This needs to end." The young man watched with concern as Rey slammed her hands into the ground, scraping her bloody palms against the jagged gravel. "We can't die here. We can't die now." Rey grunted loudly as she lifted herself up by the arms and shakily rose to her feet. "Hey," her bellowing voice echoed throughout the mountainous cavern of Exegol. 

Palpatine retracted his hands immediately, staring at the Jedi in disgust and disbelief at the sight of the tattered girl with a bloody forehead and filthy clothes. His expression shifted for a few moments before turning into a dry smirk. "I guess you're a lot tougher than I thought... Expected from my own kin... But you are a fool! You cannot defeat me! I am all of the Sith that have ever lived! You are nothing but a girl with a lightsaber!" The Emperor mocked with hatred, venom staining his ancient voice. 

"You're wrong..." Palpatine shot his head over at the sight of Ben Solo unsteadily ascending to his feet, his tall form towering next to Rey. Ben scoffed, a cocky grin playing his lips like a violin as he met eyes with his enemy. "You're nothing. You're merely an old hag who drained us of our power. You're a piece of trash, just like all the other Sith that lived before you. You're weak!" Rey jumped as rage filled the man's voice. "You're a coward! Rey may be your granddaughter... But her strength is her own, Palpatine. She's not like you... Rey is so much stronger, so much more brave. She's kind, she's beautiful, she stubborn as fuck, but she knows when to get shit done. She's not Rey Palpatine. She's just Rey.  _ My  _ Rey. And if you even  think  you can kill her, you're going to have to pry her out of my cold, dead hands!"

With that Ben suddenly used the force and his lightsaber flew into his hand, igniting it in seconds. Rey—although still in awe of Ben’s speech—did the same thing and ignited her own weapon, standing in a fighting position. 

Palpatine stared at the two warriors and grimaced with anger and distaste. He had had enough of the talking, he was ready to get this over with and continue his reign. "You two... When I said you were a dyad in the force... That was an understatement on my part... Your relationship... Your bond is so much more powerful than I imagined it... What a shame that is, truly... Your lives could have been so much longer. Too bad I'm going to destroy the both of you. This is what happens when Jedi  _ pests  _ get in my way!"

Suddenly Palpatine threw his hands out and shot a stream of lighting at the couple with even more force than before. Rey screamed in agony, grounding herself to the floor with the force. Ben snatched Rey's hand tightly and looked over at her beaten up face and disheveled hair. Ben didn't know why, but he felt that now was the time he'd finally confess the truth to Rey. 

"Rey!" Ben screamed out to her desperately. "Rey, I- I love you, Rey! I've loved you ever since we fought in the forest!" 

Rey turned to stare at Ben, her face contorting with tears of happiness. "Ben! I love you too!"

Instantaneously, a piercing blue light shot out from the two soulmates and blasted Palpatine to the floor. The old Emperor yelped with shock, tumbling across the ground like a rag doll. Palpatine choked and sputtered with pain as he cracked his head up, terror shaking his golden irises. "I-Impossible...! H-How... How did you... No... No... This can't... You..." Palpatine gawked as a blue, blinding auru circled Rey and Ben and hung over them like a drape. A power so raw that he only ever heard of it as a myth. The power of a true, bonded dyad in the force. One that only true soulmates could achieve. "Y-You! You can't kill me! I'm the most powerful being in this galaxy! I am all the Sith!"

Ben and Rey looked at each other before nodding and glaring down at Palpatine's weakened body. "And we," Ben started "are all the Jedi," Rey finished. With those last words Ben and Rey clashed their sabers together as Palpatine shot out lighting at a last resort of defense. The joined lightsabers squealed with resistance as the couple stomped forward, pushing back Palpatine's lighting and firing it back at him. 

"No!" The Emperor cried out with desperation. "No! You cannot defeat me! No!" Palpatine's blood curdling scream ripped through the air as his own lighting began to tear his flesh off with ease. He shriveled and thrashed against the power of the couple but it was no use, as their power was too strong and finally Palpatine had died. 

The couple released their weapons, collapsing to the floor in exhaustion as the long war was finally at it's end. Rey panted loudly, locking her saber in her hilt as Ben stared at her in wonder. "D-Did... Did we really just kill him?" 

A strained, tired laugh escaped Rey's mouth as she nodded. "Yes, we did. H-He's finally gone." The young woman fell into Ben's arms with a relieved sigh. "It's over, Ben. The war is over... We're free." 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and buried his face in her hair, finally relaxing after years of being so tense. Ben was finally able to be his old self again and not have to put up a facade. But Ben soon remembered everything that had happened and reality sank in. "My mother... She's gone." Ben whispered. "All my family is dead..."

Rey turned around and stared into Ben's eyes softly, cupping his face in her hands. "I know... Leia loved you so much... But you're not alone, Ben. You're with me now, you're coming back to The Resistance with me and I won't take no for an answer." Rey puffed out her cheeks threateningly.

Ben chuckled softly before tucking a stray hair behind Rey's ear tenderly and before he could even stop himself, the new Jedi crashed his lips onto Rey and the two melted into the kiss. And at that moment, both Ben and Rey had been the happiest they've ever been their entire lives. 

Rey pulled away from the kiss with a shy smile before whispering in a soft tone. "C'mon, Ben... Let's go home."


End file.
